Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor circuits, and more particularly to semiconductor memories and methods for manufacturing same.
As semiconductor manufacturing technology advances, the integration of semiconductor memories has been improved. In particular, with the development in the manufacturing technology of semiconductor memories having a three dimensional (3D) structure, the integration of semiconductor memories has been rapidly improved. A semiconductor memory having a 3D structure includes a non-volatile memory, such as a flash memory, a phase change random access memory (PRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), or a resistive RAM (RRAM).
A semiconductor memory includes a core region having (“including”) memory cells and a peripheral region having peripheral circuits for accessing (“configured to access”) the memory cells. As the memory cells are stacked in a 3D structure, the difference in height between the core region and the peripheral region may be increased. As the difference in height between the core region and the peripheral region is increased, a void space is increased in the peripheral region.